


The Royal Protector

by TellTaleThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Royal Protector AU, light fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleThief/pseuds/TellTaleThief
Summary: Ren Amamiya, a fresh-faced addition to the royal court and Royal Protector to Makoto Niijima - sister to the renowed Empress Sae Niijima and a key figurehead in the city of Tokei-yo. Mostly self-contained stories throughout the chapters about their lives as Queen Regent and Lord Protector.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Dueling Grounds

“You...want a duel?”

“Are you deaf? Yes, a _duel_ you brat! The dueling circle, in ten!” The pompous noble spat. He flapped the coattails of his white suit, and made his way out with his entourage.

Ren sighed and straightened out his high-neck grey vest and smoothed out his black tail-coat. _‘That turned out wonderfully Ren.’_ He thought. Looking around the room, he found himself being the center of everyone’s gaze. One guard in particular stared at him with his mouth agape, his blond head beaded with sweat. The loud outburst hadn’t gone unnoticed with the other partygoers, and had stirred up hushed whispers.

Ren cleared his throat and waved his hand, “Apologies everyone. Just a small dispute and misunderstanding. Please don’t let this ruin your night and please, enjoy the party.” He spoke autonomously, cordially, just like he was trained to do at these extravagant events. 

_‘Not that it would ruin their experience. This ‘dispute’ will probably be a talking point of the night...I just hope her majesty doesn’t catch wind of it…’_

* * *

Ren walked out the main hall’s doors and into the front baroque garden. The moonlight reflected off the steady stream of water that flowed at the flanks of the large stone pathways that sectioned off different areas of flowerbeds, clusters of trees, and decoratively cut hedges. Various stone sculptures were aligned perfectly from the gates to the front door, a grand welcoming to those visiting the Imperial Palace. He walked past other guests, dressed up in the latest fashion of elegant gowns and dashing suits. Some bowed their heads to Ren and made their acknowledgements while others pretended he wasn’t even there and had their eyes fixated at what lay beyond the doors ahead. 

The party was a traditional one in Tokei-yo, Ren learned. One that was centered around the Vernal Equinox and the coming of spring; People outside of the palace would be parading in the streets, celebrating with large festivals with various food stands littered as far as the eye can see. Meanwhile the nobles would travel from all over the country to wine and dine in the imperial palace with a more formal banquet with a large firework show to end the night. To Ren, this was his first celebration of this holiday at the palace, or rather his first celebration of this holiday at all, and here he was set off to a duel. _‘What a night this turned out to be’_

As he passed the large, circular marble water fountain at the center of the garden, Ren took the left pathway and walked some distance before he found the bush archway that signified the dueling entrance. Large hedge walls that enclosed the field in a rectangular box, and flowers were arranged in three different tiers so that they formed a smaller rectangular perimeter, with each descending tier smaller than the last. The stone pathway continued straight through the length of the field. At the center of the field and at edge of the pathway, stood a stone pillar with a wooden box that traditionally held the dueling pistols. 

Two black marble tiles cut into diamonds were planted in the pathway, both were ten meters apart from each other. Ren found the loudmouthed noble practicing at the farther diamond. He repeated the same motion of turning and pulling the trigger in one swift motion, his coattails dancing around with each twist. Ren narrowed his eyes and saw that he had brought his own weapon to duel, an ornate white wheel-lock pistol with golden trimming that shone in the moonlight. 

Ren held back for a moment and watched his movements again. He began at the standard starting position, legs shoulder-width apart with the firearm at his side and aimed at the ground. He then planted his right foot behind him and spun around, his arm straightened out and his pistol aimed at an imaginary target at a fast pace. Ren chuckled and shook his head.

The noble caught Ren out of the corner of his eye and his face contorted to a scowl. “You’re late. What? You get lost?” 

Ren shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to the noble. “Are you sure you want to do this? Surely we can settle this matter in a different way.”

“To hell with that! Sakamato fails to repay my debts, humiliates me in public, and he has the nerve to hide away and send you? My pride won’t allow anymore disrespect!" He shouted, his eyes bulging. "You want to pay off that lying-sack-of-shit Sakamato’s debt? This is how I’m doing it!” 

“Alright, so we’re doing this…” Ren replied, and pulled down his red gloves.

The two men gathered around the pedestal, just before Ren could reach for the box that laid at the top, the noble shoved him as he walked past his side. “Really?” he asked through clenched teeth before opening the box and withdrew a wheel-lock pistol that was more to Ren’s liking. No gimmicks, no glint of precious metals to show off, just a standard issue pistol that he had taken a liking during his years as an officer. He methodically fiddled with the trigger, toying with the amount of pressure he would need for a full pull. After he was satisfied he took a bullet out from the case and loaded the weapon. 

A guard acting as the official of the duel began to speak. “The contest tonight will be conducted by the challenger Sir Sugimura and the Royal Protector, Ren Amamiya, who is acting on behalf of the party challenged. You will each face away from each other and walk onto your respective markers, I will count down from five and you will-”

“Yes, yes, let’s just get on with this! I’ll kill this fool and we can head back inside.” Sugimura said as he stomped off to his dueling marker. 

The official turned to Ren and gave a shrug. Ren shook his head and set for his own marker. He stretched out his neck and rolled his shoulder, flicked his wrist that held the pistol twice, and had rested his index finger along the steel trigger guard. 

“Five!...Four!...Three!...”

Ren raised his left arm slightly and shifted his weight to his left so that his right foot was a bit lighter. 

“...Two!...One!...Fire!”

Ren planted his right foot forward, pivoted, and aimed.

**_BOOM!_ **

**_BOOM!_ **

“AAGH-!” Sugimura collapsed to the ground, wrapping himself in a fetal position and hugged his side. Blood seeped into his white suit and purple shirt. Two bullets had been shot, but both found themselves in the same target. 

After Ren had lowered himself down to a kneeling position and completed his rotation, he took just a second longer to properly aim his sights and create a more accurate shot. Sugimura, however, was too focused on the speed of the draw; In the overwhelming anticipation to fire first, he had ended up shooting himself in the foot from the initial drawing position. 

“Do you yield?” Ren asked.

“Of course he yields, you idiot! Doctor!” One of the other nobles shouted.

Ren peered his head over the hunched bodies circling Sugimura. He was still moaning and squirming from side to side, spouting curses at the other nobles, at Ren, at the sky, at anything that came across his mind. _‘He’ll live.’_ Ren thought as he turned and made his way back to the festivities. 

* * *

Ren opened the entrance doors and walked back into the main hall. He scanned through the large crowd and found a particular guard in the back corner, slouched over and talking to one of the guests. The guard went bug-eyed when he noticed Ren approaching, and shook his head ‘no’ in a not-so-subtle manner. The lady that he was speaking to followed Ryuji’s eyes and found Ren. _‘No use in hiding.’_ He thought before he walked up to the pair. 

“Ryuji, the debt’s been settled. Please be more careful next time with who you borrow money from.” Ren turned to the lady who Ryuji was speaking to, “Apologizes my lady for interrupting.”

“Oh, no need to apologize...Mr. Amamiya.” The curly hair woman replied. She wore a pink gown with a black corset, gold laced her skirt in an intricate pattern of curves and flowers. Her sleeves puffed up around her shoulders, and held a fan in her gloved hand. “I was just asking this gentlemen if he had seen my fiance at all tonight. He left a while back and I have not seen him since.”

“Who is your fiance?” Ren asked.

Ryuji gave a nervous laugh and leaned into Ren. “Oh, ya know...Sir Sugimura…”

“Oh...um…” Ren scratched the back of his head. _‘Shit.’_

“Would you happen to know what happened to him Mr.Amamiya?” The brunette asked, her eyes scrutinized his every move. 

_‘SHIT.’_ He glanced over to Ryuji and back at the noblewoman. “Um yes... your fiance and I were at the dueling grounds not too long ago.”

“Ah,” She replied. “And since you’re here, that means you bested my fiance…” 

“If it makes you feel any better-”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Is he alive?” 

“Yes my lady," Ren stammered. "I expect that he will live another day. The shot wasn’t fatal, my shot hit him at the side you see...and well, his shot hit him in the foot.” 

“Wait seriously?!” Ryuji yelled, inadvertently drawing the attention of some of the guests. 

The woman opened her eyes. “Ah, so he must be in a _great_ amount of pain then.”

Ren felt a shiver go down his spine at her infliction. “Um, yes my lady… I imagine anyone would be if they were shot twice.”

_"Good.”_ Haru said smiling, without any trace of worry or shock in her expression.

Both men said nothing. Ryuji’s lips accidentally bleated out a nervous laugh before he covered his mouth. 

“Ah, pardon me. I haven't even introduced myself.” She bowed. “My name is Haru Okumura. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Royal Protector.”

Ren snapped out of his shock and returned the bow. “I am Ren Amamiya...B-but you already knew that.” He felt his face heat up from embarrassment. _‘Smooth Ren.’_

“Well, I think I think I’ll head to the banquet hall now. I want to enjoy the rest of this party now that I have more free time.” She gave a polite smile to both men, then focused on Ren specifically. “Perhaps you can share some of your stories over tea at a later time. I would love to talk with the man Mako-chan speaks so highly of.” She waved her hand and disappeared into the crowd of people.

_‘She knows Makoto?...Wait- Makoto talks about me?’_ Ren felt his face heat up. _‘Stop overthinking this!’_

Thankfully Ryuji interrupted his thoughts before he went any further. “I don’t know her that well but...Don'tcha think she’s kinda intense?”

Ren nodded in agreement. “Unlike her fiance...” he glared at his blond friend. “A bit of warning next time would be nice.”

He raised his hands, “Hey, I didn’t know he was gonna challenge you!”

Ren shook his head and sighed. “Please just give me more of a heads up of the situation before you ask me to help you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you’re taking advantage of my kindness.” He joked.

“No way man! I’ll pay you back for this, I promise!”

Ren raised an eyebrow.

“When...when I have money that is...” He laughed, but didn’t meet Ren’s eyes. “B-by the way, The Empress was looking for you. Said she was waiting for you so that she can deliver her opening speech to the guests.”

_‘Right. I’ve been out too long as it is.’_ Ren nodded, “Thank you Ryuji. Be sure to tell Ann I said hello.” He walked a few paces away before he turned back around. “Oh, and hey.”

Ryuji turned and snatched a purse tossed in the air. He pulled the draw string and uncovered a hefty amount of gold within the pouch. “Dude, wha-!”

“I don’t think Sugimura won’t be needing that anytime soon!” Ren grinned and gave a final wave before heading into the banquet hall.

* * *

Before he even turned down the hallway, Ren could hear the nobles talking amongst each other over the band’s performance. He then entered the large hall and weaved in and out past the guests to make his way towards the head table. 

There he found two pairs of red eyes glare at him. “There you are Amamiya. About time." Said the silver haired empress. "Now that we're all here, I can finally get on with this speech.” She stood from her seat, her attire standing out amongst all the rest of the party members. She chose to wear her black boots and trousers, with a single breasted coat with a high overlap from left to right with sleeves that stopped just past her elbows which showed the sleeves of her white undershirt she wore underneath, with it’s high collar extending past the coat. 

“Apologies for keeping you waiting, your Imperial Majesty.” He said, bowing. She waved her hands in dismissal and made her way to the front of the table to deliver her opening remarks. 

He took his seat next to the younger sister of the empress, Makoto Niijima. Just like her sister, she opted to forgo the dress attire to a more comfortable grey trousers with knee high boots; leather cardigan that hugged her frame; and a thick, high collar navy coat with embroidered gold trimmings, cut in an angular design that reminded Ren of the officer coats he used to wear himself, but more suited royalty. 

Just as Sae grabbed the attention of the room and began her speech, Makoto took her glass and spoke to Ren with her eyes still fixated ahead. “You’re late.” She whispered harshly before taking a sip.

“Sorry, I had to take care of something outside.” He whispered back.

“Does it have something to do with Sakamato?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“It always involves something with Sakamato.” For a beat, neither of them said anything, but Ren knew she was expecting an answer. 

“He had some trouble with a man named Sugimura. Ryuji was going to be late to pay him back and he sent me to talk with him. He... didn’t seem to take it all that well.”

“I imagine he didn't,” she agreed.

“And so Sugimura challenged me to a duel.” 

She pursed her lips. “Is he still alive?”

“Yes, both shots weren’t fatal.”

In the midst of their conversation, Sae had completed her speech. All in attendance applauded, and both Ren and Makoto stood to do the same. Once the applause died down and the guests talked amongst themselves the two picked up their voices to a normal volume.

“Both shots?” She asked.

“He tried to shoot first, but got reckless during the turn and shot himself in the foot.”

She snickered. _“Good.”_

_‘...Both of them are terrifying. Maybe that's why they're friends?’_ Ren noted. “By the way, I met his fiance Ms.Okumura,” he smirked. “She says you talked about me?”

A small blush crept on her cheeks. “O-oh yes, well you have served me for a year now as Royal Protector and have done a tremendous job a-and you see um, I was just conveying how grateful I am-” Her words sped up the more she went on with her sentence, and her blush grew with every word she spoke.

“A-anyways, why did Sakamoto need the money?” She asked, sparing herself from further embarrassment.

“His mom’s been ill recently, he’s been trying to help support her while she is unable to work.” 

She put her fingers to her chin, “Remind me to follow up with some of the clinics that may need additional funding. It seems there has been a rise of cases in many districts with this sudden illness... It’s probably nothing but I want to make sure we’re prepared if it becomes a more serious problem.”

“Of course, your highness.” He nodded. Their conversation ended abruptly when a number of nobles had approached the table to speak to Makoto. She greeted them formally and heard out their droning, while Ren sat back and listened with vague interest.

Hardly anyone spoke to Ren, and the few that did usually inquired about his position as Royal Protector, his home in the Riyu-kyu islands, or his stellar career as an officer in the Imperial guard. He gave short, terse answers and spared the embellishments that made him come across as reserved and cold to many of the guests. Most turned away after asking a question or two, save for one man in a white service uniform with golden buttons and red epaulettes.

“Ren Amamiya, just the man I’ve been meaning to meet.” His white glove reached out.

“Who are you?” Ren asked.

“My name is Goro Akechi, I’ve been interested in your career ever since you’ve arrived on the mainland.” He replied with his hand still extended. 

Ren took his hand and shook it, and eyed him cautiously. “Oh? Should I be nervous?” he asked as he released his hand.

“Oh no, not at all! In fact, I commend you for what you do. Your work in taking down organized crime and disbanding pirates raiding the island chains was nothing short of brilliance.” He examined Ren from head to toe. 

“I must say, you are an intriguing one. Rising from the gutters and finding your way into the Imperial court- Royal Protector to the Empress’s sister no less…” He trailed off, then shook his head. “My apologies. Might I ask that we converse in the future? I have some cases that I would love to hear your opinion on.”

The man was certainly...eager. Though, Ren saw no downside in leaving the palace every now and then for work. “Very well, if I have the time I’ll be sure to help out where I can.”

“Excellent!” He smiled. “I look forward to seeing how you work, Mr.Amamiya.”

* * *

The night dragged on, the blur of greeting and pleasantries came and went for Ren who eventually retreated to one of the pillars in the back corner of the room, away from most of the crowd but kept Makoto in his line of sight. He watched her continue to speak with the other noble men and women, and noted all the times her mannerisms shifted and conveyed the type of conversation she was having.

A small smile and frequent head nods would mean she was speaking out of formality, and would be bored with the chatter if he saw that her body would slowly inch away from the conversation.

When she crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her right leg, eyes intense, meant that the topic was important to her and in line with her responsibilities in the city and its general well being. 

Ren then noticed a different set of expressions come from Makoto when she found Haru. More friendly and genuine, Makoto smiled with her friend and would laugh with a hand over her mouth. She actually enjoyed her company, and when her friend leaned in and whispered something in her ear, Makoto's face turned red. Both their eyes found Ren in the corner of the room, Makoto turned and stammered something while Haru giggled behind her hand. 

A butler had cleared his throat and announced to the guests of the room, “Ladies and gentlemen the firework show will begin momentarily, those that wish to view it may do so in the garden outside.” Most of the noble men and women began to shuffle from their circles and make their way out of the hall. Ren placed down his empty glass and tried to find Makoto, only to see that she had made a beeline straight for him through the crowd.

“Amamiya,” Makoto said. “Come with me.”

Ren raised an eyebrow but did as instructed. The two exited the hall via a backroom and traversed down the hall then up marbled stairs. Makoto walked eagerly, and with every step she moved further away from Ren.

“Hey, hold on! Slow down!” Ren called out.

She turned, “Oh! Sorry!” she said and matched her pace with his.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s where I usually go watch the fireworks at the end of the party,” She said as they approached the door leading to the balcony. She opened the door and the two made their way to the center. Through the stone archways, Ren could see the entirety of the baroque garden in all of its complexity as far as the eye can see. He had spotted some of the guests gathering in various spots, eyes set towards the sky.

“I’d always come up here with sis and dad before he…” She hugged herself with one arm as she looked down dejectedly. “Ever since then I’d come up here and watch the end fireworks alone.”

Ren bit his lip. “Hey,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you brought me up here. So long as you've got me, I promise you won't ever be alone.” 

She looked back at him and a genuine smile formed on her lips. A bright flash of red popped in the horizon and captured both of their attention. More bright lights soared, danced, and died in a spectacular swirl of colors across the night sky. 

“This is a fantastic spot,” he said as he rested his hands on the stone rail, “Let's come back here next year, yeah?”

“Yes, I'd like that.” she said, smiling. “Thank you, Ren.” She took a step closer and leaned against the stone railing as well, her hand barely brushed against his. A blush formed on both of their faces. Both of them didn't dare face the other, and neither wanted to move from their position. For the rest of night, the two enjoyed the fireworks together with their fingers barely intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more random AU, just for fun.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just writing these chapters while I try to get out of a block I'm having with my other fic. I swear its working.

Ren Amamiya is uncomfortable, stiff, and his eyes dart through every corner of the room, then towards the exit. Makoto Niijima watches him across the room leaning against one of the pillars at the back of the hall. Every so often she’ll watch him fight the urge to head for the door, every time he takes a step away he swivels on his foot and changes course to an impromptu destination at the table of drinks. He’s like a fish out of water, accidentally bumping into the other nobles warranting irate stares from them and Makoto’s advisors.

“Look at the poor boy,” one of them scoffed. “He doesn’t even look like he knows where he is. And did you see his conduct at dinner? So uncivil, no sense of table manners, and don’t get me started about exchanging pleasantries...”

Their words slowly became white noise to Makoto the more they complained. Sure, Ren wasn’t from Tokei-yo, or the mainland for that matter; He was a native born Riyu-kyuan. Most people in the courts would see them as old fashioned or more ‘beneath them’ as they were slowly coming into the fold of the Empire. So, he wasn’t particularly elegant, say, when it came to table manners or holding conversations with some of the nobles. Makoto bargains that he probably wasn’t even that great at dancing given the way he stiffens up in the large banquets and grand halls of the palace. 

But where Ren Amamiya fails in table manners, he makes up tenfold with a sword. Of course she had to pay close observation to the way the candidates fought, this whole event _was_ dealing with her choosing a Protector-to-be, but none of them held a candle to the one-man show that sunny afternoon. 

She says a _show_ because she knows he was just showing off within the first half-hour. The way he storms the rest of the men, the wide grin plastered on his face as he overwhelms his opponents with a flurry of cuts with a short sword, the way he dances around and somehow knows how to mix in somersaults and flips, no matter how impractical it may seem. By the end of the trials he’s beaten every one of the candidates, even by large groups.

After an hour of observation does something click in her head, this was the first time she’s seen him so at ease since he’s arrived at the palace. In fact, it’s the first time she’s seen him _smile_ since she’s met him.

An announcement rang through the halls, Makoto’s advisors thank the candidates for the evening and dismiss them for the night. She watches each and everyone of them leave through the doors one by one. Ren sets down his glass he’s had since the beginning of the night and steals a glance at Makoto, unaware that her eyes were cast on him. He stiffens up once again before coughing into his fist and giving a slight bow before he shuffles out the door.

* * *

Makoto walked down the large corridors on the way to her study. Up ahead, she spots her sister glaring at one of the large portraits that decorated the walls. She steels her nerves and takes a deep breath before approaching her sister. “Good evening Sis.”

Sae broke her gaze and nodded her head to Makoto, “Makoto. Good evening. I trust that you’ve made your decision on your Lord Protector?”

“Of course,” She lied. Truth was she wasn’t entirely sure on who she really wanted to fill in the role. She had her general ideas set, but her mind had always wandered elsewhere and she tried to build up the courage to present Sae with her request.

“I-I was wondering if I could attend the next cabinet meeting-”

“This again, Makoto?” Sae sighed. “I think I’ve told you more than enough times to focus on Tokei-yo. Having your thoughts wander elsewhere will do more harm than good for the prefecture.”

“But I want to assist in any way I can!” She dared to take a step forward and placed a fist over her chest, her other hand outstretched behind her. “You’ve always said there’ll be a time where I’ll have to step up and learn more about ruling.”

“Did you review the last reports-”

“Of course!” Makoto interjected.

Sae raised an eyebrow, her fist squared on her hip. “Oh? Did you notice the alarming state of decay on the Hermelin radio tower? Did you follow up with the Academy of Sciences on who will succeed Isshiki’s work? What will you do to deal with the recent decrease of import coming into Tokei-yo?” Sae counted Makoto’s discrepancies on her hand and took a step closer with each one. 

Makoto bit the lower part of her lip, “W-well I-”

“It’s unacceptable Makoto. The fact that I have to review your responsibilities, I might as just well just do them myself.” Sae sighed, her index and middle fingers rubbing her temple. “I should delegate the responsibilities more onto the advisors.”

“Wait- Sis I can still do this!”

“No, Makoto, right now I think it’s clear you cannot focus on these tasks at the moment.” Sae glanced off to the side and placed a finger on her chin and pursed her lips. “Finish choosing your Protector and then sail for Sapporo. You will speak to the Duke Regent of the prefecture and review the strengths of our forces in the north.”

“Wait! Sis, anyone can do that! We could just give a radio call and-”

“Makoto, do _not_ argue with me on this. Choose your Protector, preferably someone well respected, and do as I say.” Sae’s mouth opened to lash out more commands, but was stopped at the last second. Sae slowly exhaled through her nose and her tone softened, “Just-...Just do this to get back into the habit of things. You’ve done well in maintaining our alliances, if you garner some small successes then you will be in the right mindset to clean up the mistakes here at home.”

 _‘Damnit…’_ Makoto’s fingers dug into the palm of her hands, her knuckles turned white. _Empress_ Sae always knew how to turn a simple suggestion of taking a break into a backhanded insult. Was she not allowed to make her own choices on _how_ to fix the issues back home? Yes, she’s made some but that doesn’t give her the right to shoo her away without even letting her _try_ to fix it!

“Once you’ve proven that you’re able to handle things here at home, to help maintain order and stability, will I allow you to sit in on the cabinet hearings.” Sae said, and nodded before she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

“Oh and don’t forget, make the right decision on who you choose. Make sure the Protector isn’t a disappointment.” Sae replied with her head over her shoulder.

Even with Sae’s back turned to her, Makoto couldn’t help but feel small at the infliction of her words. Her _reminder_ felt more like a _command_ , and what the hell was that at the end? A disappointment? Was that really how Sae felt about her?

Even as Sae’s footsteps grew more distant, Makoto couldn’t find it within herself to move anywhere else. A sudden weight sunk into her chest and her head felt light. Her gaze shifts up to the object that was at the receiving end of her sister's glare. A portrait of a man with cropped silver hair and sharp facial features that often gave Makoto some comfort whenever she passed through the halls. _'I'm sorry you had to see that father...I want to help, I really do...'_

Makoto turned around and headed for the gardens, _‘I need air and get my thoughts in order.’_

* * *

The moonlight illuminated her path as she stepped off the stone patio and walked along the gravel pathway. At times like these she was grateful that the electrical lamps were kept off, giving the garden a chance to fully display itself in the beautiful glow of the night. 

As Makoto passes another one of the large hedge walls, she notices a figure out of the corner of her eye. She looks up on one of the hills overlooking the water a man sat on a bench underneath a tree with an oil lamp planted beside him. Makoto edges closer and recognizes the back of his moppy hair- a trademark Ren Amamiya trait...or so her advisors say. Her eyebrows scrunched. Most of the noble’s comments were just sneer comments and jabs behind his back.

She brushed them off and made her way up the hill. She wasn’t going to choose her bodyguard without meeting all of the candidates, and Ren deserved the time of day. 

_‘At least I get a say in that matter…’_

She watches Ren turn his head as Makoto walks up to him, and stands a few paces to the side. She clears her throat and gives him the best regal voice she could muster at the moment.

“I haven’t heard your case yet, Mr.Amamiya. Or an invitation for a dance for that matter.”

“I wasn’t…” The soft glow of the lamp illuminates the color that crept his cheeks, his gaze suddenly takes interest at a patch of grass to his side. “I wasn’t expecting to get the chance.”

 _‘A lie,’_ She notices before brushing it off as she offers him her hand. He stares at it, swallows, and nods his head as he closes his book. His calloused hands guided her down the hill to a more open grassy space that was covered by the moonlight.

She lets him try to lead in their impromptu dance, and he’s _terrible_ at it.

“Ow.” She hissed at the _third_ time he’s stepped on her foot. 

“S-sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Makoto winced.

“You can probably see now why I didn’t ask for a dance.” 

He softly laughed at his pitiful attempt at leading. He doesn’t even face her, his attention is solely directed towards the ground to see where he has to step next. Makoto could almost visualize the internal cogs in his head turning as he tried to direct his body to the next movement, tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

He’s trying his best, and it’s all so endearing to Makoto.

“You know, no one expects you to choose me for the role.” He says, nearly breaking his own concentration.

“Including yourself, Mr.Amamiya?”

“With the way this dance is going? I can almost hear all the previous Lord Protectors rolling around in their graves.” He said before his face turned more serious. “I know I was sent as...how do I say it...?” He ponders amidst the difficulty he’s having keeping in step. 

“A show of good faith, maintain appearances and all.”

“So, am I to interpret that as you saying that you’re not taking this seriously?” 

“I am, don’t get me wrong Your Majesty.” He said as he shook his head. “I’m just as serious as any of the other candidates. Ask me to serve, and I would protect you with my life so long as I breathe until whatever gods above decide to take my soul.”

She almost trips over her own foot at his sudden declaration. She couldn’t care less about the lack of table manners or dancing experience, Amamiya certainly fits the bill of a Protector well with his skill with a sword and dedication to the role. Perhaps she could consider the possibility-

“But I think that can be said for any one of the men and women candidates. Whoever you pick will have their work cut out for them.” He adds on with an even tone.

Makoto’s frowns at how it almost sounds like he’s come to terms with the possibility that it won’t be him, and how well he’s taken this. _‘Maybe it shouldn’t be that surprising…’_

He wasn’t deaf to hear all the hushed whispers for the past two weeks. She spun them around and tried to shift the conversation elsewhere.

“What will you do after all this?”

“There’s plenty of work to be done in the islands, I’ll return home and continue to help maintain the peace. Truth be told, I can’t wait to get back to work.”

She hummed in approval. “The Empire thanks you for your service Mr.Amamiya. I imagine you must be quite busy with the Naval Guard.”

“Not as busy as you are with co-ruling an empire, I’m sure.”

Makoto scoffed. “I wish. I-” she bit her tongue and looked away. “...Nevermind.”

A beat of silence passed before he spoke up. “I’m more than willing to lend an ear.”

“I probably shouldn’t... I wouldn’t want the rumor mill to catch wind of my standings with my sister.” she said with a grimace at the thought.

“Your Majesty, I think I’m the perfect confidant in this scenario.”

Makoto raises an eyebrow before she sends herself in a spin and returns to complete the movement. 

“No other noble dares speak with a Ryu-kiyuan. Most don’t think it’s worth their time, and when all is said and done, I will be returning to the islands. Not much room in Riyu-kyu for rumors in Tokei-yo, given our current standings.”

Makoto bit the inside of her cheek and weighed out the benefits and negatives of the offer. After some reluctance she took a deep breath, _‘Why not?’_

“There are times where I feel like I’m just not doing enough...and that I’m being held back.”

Ren picked up his head to raise an eyebrow at the vague descriptions before he looked down at his feet again.

“I want to gain experience running parts of the Empire. I know that I can’t be perfect,” Makoto grits her teeth, “but I want to learn how to fix those problems, or else I’ll never be able to improve. I want to fulfill the role of Queen Regent and not just become a figurehead, to make the choices to help the citizens for the better. Sometimes it feels like Si-...The other nobles dictate how I should rule.”

“Then take those choices back and make them your own. Rule as you see fit” Ren said as if it was the solution to the easiest problem in the world.

Makoto laughed with slight bitterness. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple…” 

“I think it might be. You already pointed out the issue, why let others stifle you from growing? Letting others dictate your life is no way to live, and if the nobles gawk and shake their heads at you? Well, let them stay in their little bubbles while the big boys and girls take care of the real work.”

Makoto bit back a small giggle as he continued. “They don’t dictate how the empire stays afloat, they just enjoy it’s luxuries. It sounds like you have your sights set out for something bigger, and I for one look forward to seeing how you choose to serve the people for the better, like your father has before you.”

The mention of her father broke any reservations she had, and the words escaped her lips before she could think twice. “T-to be honest, I try to live up to his example as much as I can...but sometimes I feel like it’s not enough.” 

“If we all could be a bit more like our late Emperor, the world would be a better place... But if I’m being honest, I think you’ll have no problem following his example.” 

“And why do you think that, Mr.Amamiya?”

His lips tightened and bunched up to a side. “Call it intuition? From what you’ve said, you’re not content with the way things are, and you strive for something better. Plus there’s the fact that you’re listening to someone like me when no one else would’ve given me the time of day. I think you’ll be wonderful as Queen Regent.” Color crept up on his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

“A-at least, that’s what I think.”

Makoto smirked. “Is this little pep talk your way of stating your case for Protector?” 

“More like a way for me to apologize for this lousy dance.” He chuckled. The tension in his body has mostly dissipated, and his movements improve slightly most likely from the repetition. “But, I want to help out where I can. If I can somehow assist someone somehow, someway, no matter how big or small, then that’s more than enough for me.”

 _‘He’s not so bad.’_ She muses as her foot narrowly escapes his. _‘He's just a terrible dancer.’_

“Thank you Mr.Amamiya.” Makoto smiled and leaned in, her voice spoke in a hushed whisper. “Since we’re being honest, I can’t wait to get back to work either. I’m tired of hearing the nobles rabble.”

She watches his mouth turn upward, dimples appear on his cheek and his silver eyes brighten. That’s the second time she’s seen Ren smile, and it almost makes her want to do everything in her power to help him keep it. 

* * *

Makoto crossed out another name from her list. It was the night before she was to announce her choice before the court and she was no closer into choosing anyone for Protector. 

She pulled out the list of all the profiles and went through each candidate. Any one of them would have been a good pick. A _safe_ pick. She could close her eyes and pick one from the pile and the court and nobles would nod their heads as if they were expecting it all along. After all, these men and women were some of the finest the Empire had to offer

Fumio Akitsu. Well respected, albeit a bit aloof, the oldest son of the captain of the city guard. _A Safe pick._

Shinsuke Kishi. Family comes from a wealthy trading company and an excellent swordsman, the second best she’s seen so far. _Safe._

Fumi Tsuruya. Makoto liked her well enough. She held pleasant conversations and knew how to handle herself with the other nobles, and was just as deadly as the rest of the candidates. _Not an unusual candidate. Safe._

Masazumi Murata. A rising lieutenant in the ranks...no doubt caused by his own familial ties with the city. Overbearing, and treated the whole process as if he was courting her to bed. _Repulsive, not even an option._

Makoto huffed and set down the large stack of paper, not bothering to go through the rest. All choices were to be expected in the court- to Sae- but at this moment Makoto didn't want just _safe_. Sae’s comments still cut through Makoto and left her feeling so uncomfortably small. Even now she could feel her sister’s glare peering over her shoulder, robbing away what little choice and autonomy she had.

Although...there was one name she held off on early in the process. _Ren Amamiya_ , she read through the profiling again. She placed a finger to her chin, _‘If I do choose him...It could bring the island chain more spotlight in the court. Accept their candidate as an act of good faith.’_

 _‘It seems a bit too much of a gamble to choose the man who is going to protect your life just for an act of good faith’_ A voice scolded her in her head.

 _‘Oh, but he will protect my life without a doubt.’_ Another voice argued. _‘He has a strong sense of duty and justice, just like father did.’_

Makoto looked at the map sprawled up on one of the walls of her study. _‘Plus since the Duke Regent never comes down to make his appearances at the imperial court...Have the little rumor spread that a native born Riyu-kyuan will represent the islands in his stead...Maybe this will finally goad that prideful man into making an appearance on the mainland.’_

A familiar line cut through her thoughts.

_‘Sae may not like the idea.’_

Makoto scrunched her nose. She wanted to take the chance...even one that seemed so insignificant, she felt like it could start the momentum and open the door to other possibilities. She wanted to start taking back her life little by little. To hell with Sae, her fear of drowning in insignificance was far stronger than her disapproving glare. 

She glanced at Amamiya’s file again. The rumor mill would have a field day with him, however the nobles who actually have a job worth a damn in the empire would eventually realize the opportunity this could create. Having the Riyu-kyu islands more into the fold would create a stepping off point for more goods to be exported and imported from the west. More opportunities to let the islands flourish and create a more powerful connection to the rest of the world. _‘Safe’_ she thought, _‘to strengthen the Empire.’_

“Well this is about _my_ bodyguard after all,” she said to herself as she drafted her official declaration. “And Sae will see its benefits whether she likes it or not.”

* * *

Ren closed his eyes and let the cool morning breeze sweep through his face. He took a deep breath and looked around the streets, examining it one last time. The sky was almost always gloomy, the air wasn’t exactly pleasant, and the noise was louder than he was used to due to the loud trains and the bustling city life. Strangely enough, he was charmed with the city and in its own uniqueness. 

He craned his head and looked at the Imperial Palace, sitting on top of the hill that put it above the rest of the city in a way that it almost looked like it was touching the heavens. He wondered what it would’ve been like if he had one more day at the palace. The impromptu dance took him by surprise, and was more pleasant than he would’ve imagined despite his frequent missteps. 

Ren hoped that what little he said was enough to at least give some relief to her troubles. He enjoyed Her Majesty’s company, enjoyed hearing her talk and her allowing him to voice his own opinions, the first time he felt like he was heard in his time in the city. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her soft smile or fair skin complimented by the moonlight, even though his face would heat up every time. Ren hoped that in the future he might have the chance to visit the palace once again, in hopes to steal one more small moment with her majesty like the night before. 

_'W_ _ishful thinking.’_ He scoffed at himself with a wistful smile and picked up his bags. He took one more glance at the Palace. _‘Good luck, Your Majesty’_

“Sir! Sir, wait a moment!” Ren turned and saw a courier dashing through the streets with a paper in his hand. He dropped his bags on the cobblestone and waited for the man to come to him.

Doubled over and panting, he extended his arm to deliver the paper. “Why are you at the docks My Lord?”

“Um…” Ren tapped the bag with the side of his foot, “To head back home?” he replied as he brought the paper up for examination. An Imperial crest sealed the letter.

“Her- Her majesty has chosen you My Lord. To be her Royal Protector.” 

“Excuse me?” Akira said, confused. He broke the seal and read over it’s contents from top to bottom twice. 

“Y-you are to see the Queen Regent and her Imperial Majesty tonight for the formal ceremonial banquet.” the courier wheezed.

Ren looked beyond the horizon. There was still some work to be done in the island chain, and part of him felt guilty of leaving his comrades back home to task. He then wondered how he would adjust to the new social class he had just ascended to. Ren frowned, he was going to miss home and all of its familiarities, but…

“Of course. Please lead the way. Oh, uh, I’ll arrange for us to ride by carriage there.” Ren said.

“Oh, thank you My Lord!”

Ren wasn’t about to refuse the call. A different duty in a different setting, Ren vowed to devote all that he had into the role he was given, as he always had. 

_‘Lord.’_ Ren repeated in his head. That...would take some getting used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-debonair Joker? We take that.  
> Y'all, please go see this fantastic artwork that is NO WAY related to this fic, but is absolutely amazing!  
> https://twitter.com/aeeriz/status/1301325438036434947?s=20
> 
> This fic was also inspired by the Dishonored series, but I hesitated to call it an Fusion AU since I wasn't sure how much elements I wanted to take from the franchise into this AU. Even though the artwork wasn't related to this work, its so nice to see the idea visualized, and gave me more inspiration to continue writing this fic. I just can't say enough good things about it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, until next time!


	3. The Right Fit

“Your Majesty, I implore you to reconsider.”

“Beg all you want Mr. Kamata, but my decision still stands,” Makoto replies half-heartedly behind the mahogany desk, her elbow propped on top of it and her hand scratches her chin as she analyzes the parchment laid before her. 

Under normal circumstances, she would have been more attentive to her guests, but as the day grew into a slow crawl towards noon, her patience for hearing the same set of complaints grew razor thin.

“Your Majesty, _no one knows_ who this Amamiya character is,” the noble across from her complained, hands gesturing to an invisible crowd behind the wooden chair he sat in.

Makoto sighed and turned her head, peering through the sunlight that entered her sitting-room used for holding private audiences. Makoto’s eyes traced the edges of the city and wondered to herself if the same words would repeat itself in every meeting until the sun would set. She prayed that wouldn’t be the case.

“And since when has it become your concern of who does or doesn’t know of my Lord Protector?” she inquired, turning back to the parchment that was significantly more interesting than the conversation before her, not to mention more important.

“Well, he’s from the southern isles...” he grumbled underneath his breath.

Makoto’s eyes stopped in their tracks and finally met Kamata’s for the first time since he began voicing his complaints. His shoulder tensed up under the glare she gave, crimson eyes scrutinizing his every action. She arched her eyebrow, daring him to continue.

“It would disrupt the other nobles’ good graces if the position wasn’t filled by someone who was, say, born and raised in Tokei-yo.” Kamata said lamely. “It… wouldn’t look favorable in your court...”

Makoto pushed the parchment away from her and sat up in her seat. “Say that I was to listen to you, and I retract my appointment,” she said with a cold tone complimenting her glare. “What kind of message do you think I would be sending to the southern isles, to the mainland, if I went back on my decisions?” 

Kamata’s eyes broke away and glanced off to the side. He readjusted the fit of his muted-red embroidered coat, fixed the sweep of his jet black hair, and wiped off the thin drops of sweat on his forehead.

“Well you see, there have been...whispers of some of the wealthier nobles taking issue with the Riyu-kyuan. Surely we mustn't ignore the voices of our best supporters.”

“I see,” Makoto trailed off as she began to piece it all together. “I think I understand the purpose of this audience.”

“Your Majesty?” he asked.

“You are in a particularly comfortable position of wealth, is that correct Mr. Kamata?” Makoto accused.

Kamata shifted uncomfortably in his tall seat. “I-I would say so.”

“Do you have investments in, say, Okumura Lightning Oil?”

“Of course,” he said as he straightened out his coat again. 

Makoto nodded her head. “So then this audience isn’t so much about the man himself, but the implications that come along with it.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow, Majesty,” Kamata replied, feigning ignorance, yet his eyes couldn’t meet hers to deny it.

“You understand that bringing in Lord Amamiya will provide a sense of pride in the south, strengthen our relations, and opens the door to discussions of implementing new trade routes and ports. Not to mention it allows us to tap into their abundant amount of resources.” She cocked her head to the side. “Resources such as refined whale oil.”

The lord made no rebuttal, his shoulders still tense as he remained still in the mahogany seat. She didn’t think the man could shrink into his seat any more than he did at that moment. She would laugh if she wasn’t so exasperated.

Makoto gave a faux smile and spoke with her best regal voice that marked her dismissal of the conversation. “It’s all hypothetical of course since it has only been a day since Lord Amamiya has taken his position, but I intend to open those talks in the future Mr. Kamata, you can count on it.”

Her eyes traveled back to the parchment in front of her. “I’m sure the companies in the city can handle a little competition,” she motioned over to her matron at the back corner of the room. “Now, if you have no other complaints or important issues that would require my attention, you may take your leave.”

Kamata opened his mouth to speak but retreated to his uncomfortable position once he realized that he had just lost the attention of the Queen Regent. The sound of his chair scraping the wooden floor echoed in the otherwise silent room, the lord bowed and was escorted out of the room by Makoto’s matron. 

“I think that was the fastest appointment you’ve had today,” Eiko said after she shut the large wooden doors. 

Makoto only sighed as she slumped back into her chair, her index finger pressed against her forehead, a small tick she developed whenever she was at her wit’s end.

“I’m thinking you should record an audio graph and have it play on loop. Save yourself the trouble.” Eiko joked as she traveled across the wooden floor. 

“That may not be a bad idea.” Makoto laughed softly. “I’m guessing you’re tired of listening to it as much as I am.”

“Tired of listening to both of you actually,” Ekio quipped. “I can only stand to hear you defend your case so many times as you’re scolding.”

Makoto frowned, “I do not scold.”

Eiko’s brow arched up, unconvinced. 

“I-I don’t scold _much_.” 

“Uh-huh.”

Makoto gave her friend a scolding look before she caught herself in the act and shifted her eyes to the grandfather clock beside the fireplace mantle. Her next few appointments would be two hours from now, and she wanted to seize the opportunity to escape from her desk.

“Do you happen to know where Lord Amamiya is right now?” Makoto asked her friend.

Eiko’s smile turned mischievous, “Off to see your _dear_ Lord Protector?” she asked.

“Hm?" Makoto responded, completely unaware of her friend’s attempt to tease. "Yes, I was wanting to see how he was settling into the Palace grounds.” 

“I-” Eiko began but shook her head instead. “Yes, Lord Amamiya is currently getting fitted in the west wing’s grand hall.”

Makoto nodded and straightened out the papers on her desk. “I think I’ll go see him now, I may not get the chance to later.”

Eiko gave a mock gasp. “The Queen Regent sneaking a peek at her Royal Protector as he’s getting fitted? How scandalous!” she exclaimed with a hand over her mouth.

Makoto’s face twisted in horror and she stammered the words rushing out of her mouth, “No! No! It’s not like that!”

Eiko’s laughter was cut short as Makoto swatted her arm. Despite Eiko’s green swing coat shielding her skin, she felt the sting all the same. “I’m just saying Makoto,” she said as she rubbed her arm and followed Makoto out of the room and into the large halls, “I’ve seen you ogling him during the selection process.”

“I was not _ogling_ him, I was just simply curious.” Makoto corrected. “You saw how reserved he was during those two weeks.”

“He looked so lost, the poor soul,” Eiko nodded sympathetically to the memory. “He still looks that way now...like he doesn’t belong. All the more reason why some people were surprised by your choice.”

Makoto frowned, “Learning court etiquette won’t be a problem, I’m confident that he’ll be a great Protector.”

Eiko stifled a yawn, “Another line I’m tired of hearing today.”

Makoto frowned. It wasn’t unusual for her Matron to voice her own opinions even if it came across as blunt. She wasn’t even sure if she could stop it if she tried, but she was glad to hear it anyway. If Eiko was in charge of the staff in the palace and most of Makoto’s personal affairs, she would need straightforward talks if there was something she needed to fix.

“I’ve heard just about all the ‘strategic advantages’ and the constant ‘reassurances’ that he’ll be just fine for the job, but I’m thinking that there’s more than you’re letting on.”

“If you’re suggesting that it was based off attraction then I assure you, it’s not-”

“No, not that,” Eiko interjected. “Although I wouldn’t hold it against you if it was,” she teased before her face slowly went stern. “It’s just that the decision was unexpected, severely unexpected, and I know how much you enjoy staying in everyone’s good side.” She turned and faced her friend, “So is there something that I’m missing? Something you wouldn’t admit to the rest of the nobles?”

Makoto bit her lip. She had some speculation - no - she _knew_ what Eiko was talking about, but had it buried deep within her. She didn’t dare to appear unsure in her decision to the other nobles...but she could confide in her friend.

The two turned out of the gallery and crossed the length of the grand foyer when Makoto brought her voice down. “I kind of had an argument with Sae,” she reluctantly admitted.

“What happened?”

“I just wanted to talk about presiding over the council meetings but...things got more heated towards the end. She said that I was losing my focus and that she might shift some of my responsibilities onto others. I think that’s where I got the idea of having Lord Amamiya fill in the role, given his ties to the southern isles…” her left arm hugged her side. “I just wanted some kind of control in something...”

“So you chose him to spite your sister?” Eiko asked after taking a brief moment to ponder.

“No! That’s not it!” Makoto tried to protest.

“It kinda sounds like it is Makoto,” Eiko argued. “I mean I think I get it now, but do you think you’ve made a fair assessment of him beyond his value in the ties to the south? Are you comfortable knowing that your life will be in his hands from now until your dying day? You barely spoke with him in the two weeks- is he someone you have absolute confidence in his character?”

Makoto felt the questions whittle her down slowly as they unraveled her underlying reasoning. She praised and cursed her matron’s forward line of thoughts, as they were exactly the ones she would ask if it were someone else in her own position.

“I know that his career looks stellar on paper, but I think you owe it to him and yourself to make sure you’re both well matched. He won’t be just some bodyguard or one of your advisors, he’ll have to be the both and so much more. He’ll be the closest confidant you have in your court.” She gave a smile, “Well, not as close as me of course,” she added in to relieve the tension.

Makoto weakly reciprocated the smile, despite the weight of her words occupying her mind. Was she too rash in the selection? Would it have been easier to have chosen someone else and find some other solution to improve relations to the south? Would Sae have felt any different? She shook her head.

“I admit that I may have acted a bit rash,” she sighed and fixated her gaze down on the path ahead of her. “But you’ve heard my last meeting, I can’t go back on my word now.” 

“I know,” she nodded empathetically, “and for the record, I share your feelings that he’ll do just fine, just like you say. You’ve got a knack for doing the right thing, and I trust your decisions, Makoto. But...just be careful from here on, okay?” 

“I will Eiko. I promise,” Makoto reassured her.

“Good!” Eiko beamed, her posture visibly loosened into her more carefree nature. “Now I think you were on your way to ogle your Lord Protector?”

Makoto rolled her eyes and opened the doors, finding Amamiya standing atop a box facing a three-paned mirror with a tailor taking his measurements.

“So...hypothetically of course, do mind if I-”

“Yes. Very much so.” Makoto interjected, she felt her ears heat up. “In fact, I forbid it.” 

“I was just joking!” she laughed. “But seriously, if you aren’t-”

“Out!” Makoto pushed her out the door and closed it. “I’ll see you tonight!”

Makoto took a deep breath as she heard Eiko’s muffled laughter down the hall.

* * *

Ren felt the beginning stages of a looming headache come knocking in by the minute. He had already felt the front of his head weigh down, his ears were more sensitive to sound, and he felt a slight pinch on his nose.

It had been almost thirty-six hours since he returned to the Palace grounds, and in that time he’s done everything _but_ his duties as Royal Protector. He wasn’t given a chance to fully review the Palace grounds, or even speak with the Captain of the Guard about their routes and shifts. He was given a brief tour of the Palace, done poorly due to the servant’s haste he might add, and briefly met with the Matron who helped him with the list of the staff that worked on the palace grounds and their roles.

He wanted to sit down and review the responsibilities of his role, but every time he set out to do that he would be taken away by some-

“Ow!”

“Apologizes, Lord Protector. Please do try to remain still.”

Keep still. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He was familiar with the saying ‘hurry up and wait’, but in those times he knew he was waiting for _something_ to take place in the end. Between his impromptu crash courses on court lessons and table manners, and now an _unscheduled_ suit fitting, he wasn’t even sure if he would take a breath for himself, let alone begin his duties.

His irritation simmered, and it showed on his face as Ren was staring back at himself in the mirror just when he heard doors behind him opened and closed, and Makoto Niijima walked into the room. He watched her eyes widen in horror at the sight before her.

* * *

“Ah, just in time to see the Lord Protector’s new uniform! Does her Majesty approve?” asked the tailor, rising from his kneeling position beside Amamiya.

“...Um, well...” Makoto wasn’t sure where to begin. The high collared red coat was something of an eyesore, not to mention it would stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd. The remaining articles of clothing weren't too bad...if it wasn’t for the absurd amount of gold trimming alongside the black trousers, white collared shirt, and black multilayered bowtie. 

_‘What’s with this black harness?’_ Makoto circled him and looked him up and down. Even his shoes had a golden trim! She leaned in, _‘Are those...heels?...and why are they so pointed?’_

The boots he fashioned somehow managed to implement what looked to be three-inch daggers in the base of his heels. Makoto looked back at Ren, hoping to get a further explanation, to which he shrugged.

“I uh…thought that it was in fashion?” He explained with his hand scratching the base of his neck, deflating at the appalled look that Makoto gave him.

“Um, well I won’t say that it looks terrible…” she began.

“... _But_ …?”

“ _But,_ I refuse to see this amount of sheen on a daily basis...” She finally stated. Makoto turned to the tailor, “Who designed this? It doesn’t look like any of Tatsumi-san’s previous work.”

“Ah, that would be from the latest collection from Sir Madarame.”

Makoto frowned, “Since when did he design suits?” 

“It seems that Sir Madarame wanted to dip his toes into other facets of the arts. This suit is part of his debut in the fashion world of Tokei-yo, Your Majesty”

“Hm.” Makoto looked Ren up and down again. “Well I think it may be a bit _too_ gaudy for the court, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course Your Majesty, but the Lord Protector seemed quite fond of it.”

Makoto shot a look back at Ren, who only scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

“Well, we won’t use his suits, but I do want Sir Madarame to come in to take Lord Amamiya’s portrait. I would like to have it up preferably before the month’s end.” 

“Of course Your Majesty, I’ll be sure to contact him right away.”

It wasn’t much, but she had to set aside any doubts that lingered in her head that spawned from her conversation with Eiko. Having his portrait up would make it all the more official, and she would move on forward. Makoto saw out of the corner of her eye Ren straightening up, his weight shifting from side to side.

“Something the matter, Lord Amamiya?” she asked.

“No, nothing Your Majesty,” he replied. “The weight of it all is just all hitting me just now, is all. It, uh, didn’t seem real at first,” he chuckled, “I wasn’t at all expecting to be where I am today.”

Well at least he had some modesty in him, the fact that he didn’t develop a newfound ego in his rise in social status was a boon for her confidence in him.

“Well, it is real Amamiya, and I expect nothing less than your best,” her words were professional, but they carried a certain warmth from her tone. She wanted him to succeed, amidst the doubts voiced by the others...and the small doubts she buried within herself.

“Now let’s try to get into something more suited for a Lord Protector if you don’t mind.” She said to the tailor.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied and dragged Ren behind the silk folding partitions. Although they were divided...Makoto turned around and faced the opposite direction. She could already hear Eiko’s teasing and was thankful she wasn’t there at the moment.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Ren stepped out and gave the okay for her to turn. His boots clicked alongside the marble, this time without those atrocious heels, he stood a bit taller and looked the part of Royal Protector. Makoto inspected him from head to toe.

She examined the black ankle-length tailcoat and high collared grey vest, black pants, and black winklepickers and nodded in approval as she stepped forward and straightened out his coat and vest. It all complimented nicely to the shape of his broad shoulders, hugging nicely against his surprisingly muscular frame-

“Gotta say, I was really taking a liking to the red,” Ren said with a whisper. 

Why was he speaking so quietly? She broke out of her daze and realized the little space in between the two. Why were her hands still on his chest?! 

Makoto felt the blood rush to her cheeks and withdrew her hands and placed them in front of her, one over the other, where she could see them. He quickly shuffled over to the drawer and glanced through some of the accessories that were displayed. She sifted through various neckties and pocket squares before she set her eyes on a pair of crimson gloves.

“Give our praise to Tatsumi-san. His craftsmanship is impeccable, as always,” Makoto thanked the tailor who bowed in response and began to pack away his things.

Ren looked down with scrutiny at the pair of crimson gloves before slipping them on. His hand hovered over to the hilt of his short sword, and he tested the grip.

Ren used his thumb over the sheath to release the blade, then completed a full draw, and lunged with a strike, all in a deliberate manner with a pause in between each separate action. Even with the extra buffer between his hand and the sword, Ren found no major drawbacks from the newly acquired gift. In fact, he admired the grip the glove provided. He returned the sword to his scabbard and pulled down the gloved on each hand, satisfied. 

Makoto cleared her throat, and his attention came back onto her.

“So how are you fitting in the Palace, Lord Amamiya?” she inquired with a polite smile.

Ren wrinkled his nose and pulled down his gloves. “Well enough, Majesty,” he lied. 

“Lord Amamiya,” she warned, “I will not stand for lies when you are to report to me daily. Make no mistake, I won’t settle for anything but the truth from you.”

Ren scratched the back of his head and swallowed. “In that case…” he paused to gather his thoughts and pieced them into words. “I had only hoped that it was like this just for the day, but I haven’t been able to review my duties as Lord Protector. I’m afraid most of my time has been taken up by the staff here attempting to teach me court proceedings, etiquette, and the likes. Perhaps the timing isn’t ideal, but I would like to get started on my work as soon as possible.”

Makoto gave a small breath of relief. Even if she had just caught him in a lie, it would be a minor one and was weighed out by his diligence and eagerness to work. Her confidence was gaining back it’s traction. 

Makoto’s eyebrows scrunched and she shook her head, she was too busy doing damage control that she inadvertently let her staff sweep him away to try and instill some nobility in the man... That couldn’t have been pleasant…

“That won’t be a problem anymore,” said Makoto, “I’ll make sure that you’re given more agency to begin your duties, and I’ll take it upon myself to teach you court proceedings and etiquette.”

“I wouldn’t want to take up your time-”

“You won’t be,” She reassured him. “I’m sure I can squeeze in lessons in between my duties here in the Palace... no, I’ll make the time,” she offered. “Besides your duties are to me, I think it would be more efficient since you will be by my side daily.”

Ren looked like he wanted to say something in rebuttal, but held back and simply nodded while he twisted a lock of his hair. “Very well,” he said.

He had the drive, and now he looked the part. _'Two small steps forward,'_ she thought to herself. “Lessons will begin tomorrow, meet me in my study and then we’ll head into the palace library so that we can go over some of the history you’ll need to know about our relations to the other regions of the empire,” said Makoto. “I’ll be drilling it into you, so make sure you prepare yourself.”

She left the hall half an hour later, her mind wondering what she said that would have caused the bewildered look on Amamiya’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the two chapter update!  
> So I'm thinking since in the first chapter I wrote in that Makoto mentions that Ren's been her Lord Protector for a year up at that point, the chapters in the story will be following the two throughout their first year together, and perhaps sometime after the events of the first chapter.
> 
> Also for Ren's first outfit I was thinking more Raoul and less Arsene influence, but both of them are kinda over the top so either one works.  
> (Also just wanted Makoto to be the one to give Ren his iconic gloves)


	4. Compliments to the Chef

Makoto sighed and laid the papers out on the grand table at the center of her personal dining hall. The days seemed to pass by so quickly amidst the private audiences and report readings, and before she knew it a week and a half had gone by and her departure date to Sapporo was steadily approaching. 

Although she still held some bitterness from the clash she and Sae had that night, she wasn’t opposed to the idea of escaping the nobles in Tokei-yo for a brief moment of respite, albeit for a diplomatic visit. However, that meant she had to be well prepared once she arrived. Gathering as many documented reports she could fit in her hands, Makoto scanned through them tirelessly as she focused on some possible issues that would need to be addressed to the Duke directly.

It wasn’t uncommon for her to bring her work with her wherever she went, and the dining table was no exception. No one would complain, since there wasn’t _anyone_ who would complain. Her only conversation would come from the ticking of the clock in the corner - ushering her to stay on top of her duties. Another sigh escaped her lips. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a conversation with her sister in these halls, she couldn’t even remember what it was like to have a pleasant conversation with anyone over food that wasn’t during a formal ceremony or banquets… and if she was being honest, she couldn’t help but laugh in self-pity at the loneliness she felt at that moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doors to her left open, a servant ushered in with a tray in hand. Makoto hardly looked up until the servant lifted the cloche and a pleasant aroma filled her nose. 

Her attention became fixated at the plate, six egg-shaped dumplings sat in a flat coating of a vibrant orange cream that covered the center of the plate. It was...surprising to say the least. She would never say that her head cook’s meals were anything less than stellar, but after nineteen years Makoto did find the dishes to be somewhat predictable, catering to the more familiar cuisines from Tokei-yo. 

'A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one,' Makoto mused as she eagerly took a bite into the dish. The balance between the fish stuffed in the light and fluffy poached flour and savory sauce made her hum in approval. “This is actually quite good!” she exclaimed in between bites. “Give my compliments to Yuna.” 

The servant gave a visible sigh of relief before he wiped away the sweat off his brow. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

 _‘...Odd…’_ she took another bite and didn’t think too much on his behavior.

* * *

The next day she was greeted with another surprise dish. A strange mix of...well she wasn’t exactly sure what it all was. She could make out the pieces of tofu, pork, some eggs, and carrots, but others she couldn’t exactly find the name of in her head.

“I believe it is nigauri, Your Majesty,” the servant informed her.

She nodded and ventured to try the bright green fruit, but the bitterness caused her face to contort and her hand shot out to her glass of cider to wash the taste away.

“Y-Yuna seems to be very adventurous with these new dishes,” Makoto said, almost choking at the rapid pace she downed her drink.

“Apologizes Your Majesty! I’ll bring it back right away-”

Her hand shot up. “No, no need.” 

She tried the dish again, this time she had combined the other elements of the meal which thankfully helped contrast the bitter melon. The more she dug in, the more she seemed to enjoy it, feeling some excitement as she tried something new rather than sticking to the standard fare. Before she knew it, she had finished the dish in its entirety.

However, out of the corner of her eye, Makoto observed the servant eyeing her and the dish apprehensively. Again, she took note of the strange behavior and shelved it away for another time.

* * *

Three days had passed, and Makoto’s suspicions of some kind of foul play grew with the fidgeting of her staff, most notably the servants that brought her meals to her.

She leaned forward, “Did Yuna make this?”

The maid bit her lip. “Y-yes my lady…” she responded. 

Makoto frowned. Surely she wasn’t growing paranoid...but she had just enough odd glances during her meals and she wondered if there was something sinister going through the background. 

“Where are the food testers?” She asked.

Ten minutes had passed before a man in a faded olive coat and light gray ascot sauntered into the dining hall. He took a curious glance at the plate before he prodded it with a fork and bit down a piece. 

“Mhmm…” he hummed, stroking his thin, brunet chinstrap. “This meal is quite lacking, the texture leaves much to be desired, the pork is simply disgraced by the-”

“Thank you. That is all, you may leave now,” Makoto cut him off, much to the pompous taster’s disappointment. 

Makoto took a bite into the glazed pork and her mind had reached two conclusions. One was that the taste tester was a _horrible_ critic because the dish was one of the best damn things she tasted in the past few weeks. The second was that she was growing aware of a nagging feeling that pointed to the odd behavior of her servants...

* * *

Makoto didn’t want to be distrustful of her staff, yet she couldn’t shake this odd feeling aside. In between her scheduled private audiences, Makoto set her teacup down on her desk and pursed her lips. 

“Eiko...have the other servants come across any...trouble as of late?” she asked her Matron who sat beside the windowsill, watching the bustling city below.

She turned her head and furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”

“I was just wondering if they're doing alright,” she said while tracing the rim of her cup. “Some of them, most notably the cooks and servers, have been acting a bit odd lately.”

“Hmm…” her eyes wandered off into thought. “Yuna has been getting new hands in the kitchen. I think some of the previous cooks got sick and she needed temporary replacements.”

Makoto did not want to question the loyalty of her own staff... but she would be lying to herself if she didn’t hear this story a thousand times before. She did make some nobles upset, some of them didn’t see eye-to-eye with the way she handled the city's affairs. 

Were they truly that petty to send in assassins to perhaps poison her food? Was the whole new set of dishes there just to throw her off until the time came that she would become more accustomed to it, and finally take a bite of the dish that would be her last-?

Makoto shook her head. She needed to have this matter dealt with quietly...she had to put her mind at ease. At the very least, it would be nothing and she would allow herself to breath easy again. But if she was wrong... well it would be better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Makoto rapped the door three times before entering the Lord Protectors’ study. Ren picked up his head and watched intently as Makoto walked towards his desk. 

“Lord Amamiya, there’s a matter that I would like you to see discreetly.” Makoto watched his face turn serious and he set aside some of the files on his desk. 

“I want you to review the cooks that come in the mornings,” she continued, “If any suspicious activities appears in any one of them, please report back to me.”

“They’re-” he pauses, his face neutral. She was used to reading the expressions of other nobles, she had to if she was to interact with them constantly, but she wasn’t used to reading Amamiya...his eyes shifted, his lips tight, and his thumb rubbed against the quill he was holding...perhaps he was weighing something out internally?

“Of course, Majesty,” he corrected himself, but couldn’t seem to meet her eyes. 

* * *

Ren walked through the dining hall, heavy footsteps were muffled by the pattern carpet as headed for the kitchen. The usual dress attire of his black coat and grey vest was swapped for a simple, loose-fitting, white long-sleeved shirt which he had rolled up the sleeves to his forearms. 

He passed the head cook, who gave him a polite smile and a nod. “Good morning Lord Protector,” she greeted. 

“Good morning Yuna,” he smiled back and affixed one of the aprons hanging from a peg on the wall. “Anything exciting planned for today?”

“Oh, I’m afraid not,” She waved the notion away. “I’m thinking some fresh air would do me some good, even if it’s a short break. I heard that her Majesty added some new additions to the garden that I would like to see.”

“Sounds pleasant,” Ren nodded as he washed and dried his hands, draping the towel over his shoulder. “Either way, please enjoy your time Yuna, I got it from here.” 

The two had an agreement that Ren would give her notice beforehand if he wished to use the kitchen to create meals for himself and, more often than not, for the Queen Regent. Of course, their little deal was kept under wraps, she didn’t want it to seem as if she was escaping her duties as head chef, and he didn’t see the need for his little hobby to be known to Her Majesty.

The idea spurred into his head as a way to quell the longing he had for the cuisines he enjoyed back home. The head cook was initially skeptical at the idea, but all her doubts subsided when she tasted a meal...though the serving staff were a bit more doubtful at his abilities to cook.

Ren grabbed his tools and splayed them out on one of the marble islands at the center of the kitchen, whistling as he got into the rhythm that came naturally when he entered the kitchen. He grabbed some of the pots and pans he needed before he placed a finger on his chin. The Queen Regent was beginning to become weary of her servers, something he unintentionally caused when he started his little endeavor in the kitchen. He felt guilty that he created a bit of distrust, but he figured that if he kept the meals more in style with Tokei-yo’s cuisines, then he could perhaps say that the temporary staff filling in for the sick cooks had some minor influence in the unique set of dishes and that there was nothing of interest to report.

Ren decided to play it safe and settled on preparing fried mackerel and perhaps miso soup and rice to go alongside it. He nodded to himself and turned the corner to gather the meat and vegetables needed.

As he closed the large refrigerator door, he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye just before he made his way back to his station. Did Yuna forget something?

When he turned his head, he found the Queen Regent at the head of the kitchen, arms folded and with a wry smile. She tapped her foot playfully, her eyes teasingly scrutinized Ren.

“Good morning Lord Amamiya.”

“Good, uh...Good morning, Your Majesty.”

Ren felt the sweat form on his brow as she walked through the kitchen, closing the distance between the two.

“Imagine my surprise when I find that Lady Yuna has gone missing from her duties, just when I was going to make a particular request for lunch...would you happen to know where she would be?”

“Yes, I would Your Majesty. I...had relieved her of her duties this morning.”

“Oh?” she asked with her eyebrows raised, her mouth tightened at her exaggerated expression. “Did my Lord Protector find a discrepancy with my head cook?”

If the void could swallow him whole now and save him from further embarrassment- this woman was going to be the death of him. “N-no, Your Majesty. This uh, this is just an investigation of the kitchen.”

“So, who will be preparing my meal?" her head scanning the kitchen, searching for her answer. "I must say, I’m feeling quite peckish.”

“I-” his voice cracked. Ren cleared his throat behind his fist and tried again. “I will, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, excellent!” She exclaimed, her eyes closed and lips curved upwards. “The braised pork you made the other day was quite delicious, do you think you could make it again for me for lunch?”

His eyes suddenly became particularly fond of the brick wall to the side. “So you knew, huh?” Ren said, trying to find the suitable words to form an explanation, yet as he looked down at the bundle of carrots in one hand and a mackerel by the tail in the other, he knew he couldn’t come up with one that would be even remotely passable. Hell, even the apron was a dead give away.

Makoto pressed her lips against her fist, suppressing the urge to smile. “I grew suspicious…” she admitted, “only because, for some reason, I imagined that there was some scheme to poison my food. But I’m pleased to have been so wrong because this certainly is a treat, my _Lord Protector_.”

Ren felt his face heat, and his hand reflexively scratched the back of his head only to realize he held something in each hand, leaving him in a flustered mess. 

“Don’t let me stop you, you’re a wonderful cook,” said Makoto, fueling the blush on Ren’s face.

“Thank you,” he replied quietly.

What was he doing? He looked down at the items in his hands. Right. Breakfast still had to be made. Ren resigned at the reveal of the poorly kept secret and motioned over to the counter, offering her to sit to which she gladly took.

He saw her eyes wander off, lost in thought for a moment before she spoke. “Tell me about your home,” she said as she laid her hands on top of her lap and maintained a straight posture.

“Hmm...” Ren’s eyes drifted away and his lips developed a small pout. “There’s a lot anyone could say about the islands...Quite a few bad memories associated, although that’s not entirely by choice.”

She frowned and her hand reached out on top of his. “I’ll want to hear your voice on some of the things that I might be able to fix in the future, I promise you that,” she said with a small smile. Her warmth and concern was...genuinely touching. “But for now, tell me about the good things...like where you learned how to cook maybe?”

With his eyes turning its focus back on the cutting board, his mouth curved upward. That was the right provoking thought that provided the more pleasant memories of home. “Well you see, my mother worked as a cook for some lower nobleman, and whenever she got the chance, she would bring me and-” he paused for a moment but continued on. “She would bring me along with her when my father was away.”

“Hmm.” She got up and took off her coat and made her way to some unknown destination behind him. “Was your father also in the Navy?” he heard her ask.

“No, a merchant.” He said his head turned slightly over his shoulder to respond, “So, in a way, we both grew accustomed to sea life. Suppose we’ll both have that in common.”

He hears the rush of water behind him and he turns his head to see Makoto returning to the station, apron in hand.

“What are you doing?” Ren asked.

“Making sure I don’t get my clothes dirty,” Makoto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she fastened the knot behind her.

“My Queen you don’t have to help me, I can-”

“But I _want_ to, Lord Amamiya.” She smiled. “And since it’s just us, you can call me Makoto. No honorifics needed.”

“I-...” he wanted to object as his first instinct was maintaining a sense of professionalism, but as he looked back at her he hesitated. It wasn’t like in his time in the Grand Guard where he was just a subordinate, and she a strict commanding officer, though she did hold significantly more power than one. No, she was someone more human and more intimidating, yet she also carried herself with a certain dignity and grace. She was someone that he would have to learn how to become more comfortable with since his position was for life...it would be a difficult one if things were all painfully awkward and stiff between them.

He couldn’t see a downside with a little familiarity... perhaps one day the two would even learn to enjoy the other’s company. “Okay... Makoto,” he says with a smile.

She nods her head and balls her hands into a fist in front of her, “So, what do you need me to do?”

* * *

Ren’s instructions were clear and concise, whoever his mother was, she undoubtedly taught the boy well. Makoto wondered what she was like, since she herself had very little memories of her own mother who passed away when she was very young.

“Ren, is your mother…?” Makoto tried to ask, but she couldn’t form the words in her head. Thankfully, she didn’t need to.

“No. Both have long since passed. I’m the only one left.” His eyes lowered, and his stance seemed to deflate.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Nice going, she thought to herself, prodding into a sore topic. “I’m sorry...b-but you don’t have to see it like that," she stammered. When he turned his head to match her gaze, she hesitated. "What I mean is...you have me?” 

She winced as soon as the words escaped her lips. All the eloquence she’s developed and honed over the years seemed to go out the window. Since when was she one to stumble on her words? Was it because she wasn’t used to speaking so informally to someone that she couldn’t even properly convey sympathy? She could count the number of people she could speak to in a more friendly sense on one hand, and one of them used to be her sister.

If he found the line as awkward, he didn’t show it. His genuine smile seemed to melt away any apprehension she had at that moment. “Thank you, Makoto.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she turned away, silently grateful for his politeness and tried to remind herself to relax. 

As Ren finished the garnishes on the fish and placed the tray in the oven, Makoto had the miso was dissolving in the dashi, thankful her awkward line didn't derail their momentum. The two fell into the flow of a comfortable conversation. A bit too comfortable it seemed, as Ren found his seat on top of the counter, much to Makoto’s dismay. After a sharp warning with a whip of a towel, Ren settled to lean back on the edge of the counter, trying to soothe the stinging on his arm.

She asked what he was like as a child, the things that fascinated him and held him with wonder, to which she learned was watching the ships coming in port at dawn. He would tell her how he would list off every ship he could see and guess where it was from, what it was bringing in and taking out, often thinking of the things Riyu-kyu had that the other places didn’t.

“Made me curious about the world outside the islands, and I’d fantasize about where each ship could take me,” he chuckled to himself. “More often than not, I dreamed myself as a soldier, the finest ever seen, onboard an Imperial Navy Ship, sailing to some destination unknown.”

She then asked about the Blade of Verbena, the annual sword competition that spurred the beginning of his career in the Grand Guard. She hung on his every word with bated breath at the stories he had throughout the tournament, the close calls, and the triumphs when he was fifteen years of age. Her interest piqued and it showed itself in the form of questions asked at a rapid pace.

“Did you have to fight multiple opponents?” 

“Were the weapons wooden sparring swords, or did you use Tyvian steel blades?”

“What was your strategy throughout the tournament?”

“Were there regulations set in place or was it a duel until one conceded?”

“Which techniques did they use? What was the most difficult one to fight against?”

Surprisingly the abundance of questions didn’t seem to phase Ren, he was patient and answered them in detail until Makoto was satisfied with the image she conjured in her head.

“I see...So the choice of a short sword was deliberate, and you favor cutting off your opponent’s range by closing the distance and keeping them in your pocket...”

She could imagine it, the arena that housed the two contenders, the agility required to avoid the slashes of steel, the footwork he would need to maneuver and find an ideal opening, the-

“You seem quite the enthusiast for swordplay,” Ren chuckled as he was preparing a pot of rice.

“Ah, s-sorry,” said Makoto, realizing now that she was practically on the balls of her feet, leaning in with an intense fascination at every word he spoke. Her knuckles regained their color as she turned back towards the stove, idly stirring the pot. “You don’t think it’s...odd I like those kinds of things, do you?” 

He let out a quiet exhale, amused. “Not at all,” he said, his expression soft, giving no indication that he was lying.

“Ah,” she closed her eyes and smiled, airing out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

They worked meticulously, never once did they break the conversation. Even as the meal was finished, the two plated the fish in the most simple fashion and ate on top of the marble island, sharing pieces of their lives as if they were catching up on lost time. For the first time in years, the dining hall didn’t seem to be as empty to Makoto as it once did as idle chatter would now flood the halls from that day forward, thanks to the efforts of a certain Lord Protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not all chapters will follow a specific arc, some might just be little tidbits like this chapter that'll have more small moments of shumako.
> 
> Also the dishes were Quenelle, Chanpurū, & Rafute just to put an image the dishes Ren made throughout the chapter.


End file.
